Wikination:Users
This is a list of the users of Wikination. Everyone can edit his name wherever it fits! * Note: This information is on the users, and not on who they are in Lovia! * Note II: This page can contain serious information. * Note III: ... though you might find some nonsense too. Don't tell anybody! By homeland What is the country (and possibly state) you live in in real life? * Americas ** Canada *** Cléo ** Mexico ** United States *** Matoro183 *** Marcus Villanova * Asia ** People's Republic China ** Russia ** ... * Europe ** ¿Lars Washington? (I insist upon being a European citizen, so I do not really fit in any specific country anymore. Hope you accept my point of vue ) ** (A European citizen as well) ** Belgium *** *** Robin Ferguson *** Timo van Canegem *** George Matthews ** Denmark *** Rasmusbyg ** France ** Germany *** Charles Walker *** Sven Plemming ** Italy *** Cléo ** the Netherlands'''This does include the Dutch province of Limburg too. *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Dr. Magnus 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** OWTB: Limburg *** Tahrim Veltman *** Bucurestean *** SKW ** '''Norway ** Russia ** Slovakia ** Slovenia ** United Kingdom *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC): Scotland *** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC), England *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ** ... By religion What is your religious belief or affiliation in real life? * Buddhism * Buddhism kicks ass! BastardRoyale 11:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Christianity ** Eastern Christianity (Orthodox) *** Bucurestean ** Roman Catholicism *** OWTB *** Ben (talk) ** Protestantism *** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) *** Dr. Magnus 16:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** Marcus Villanova ** Non-denominational *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Islam ** ... Options for non-believers: * Agnostic * Atheist ** ** George Matthews ** * Freethinker ** * Unidentified ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) By home situation or marital status What is your situation at home and/or what is your marital status? * Home situation ** Alone *** ** With boy/girlfriend ** With husband/wife *** Rasmusbyg *** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** With friends/roommate(s) ** With one of my children ** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** With (one of) my parents *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** George Matthews *** Sven Plemming *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ** With partner * Marital status ** Boy/girlfriend'''Not being married, engaged, or cohabitating. *** Ooswesthoesbes *** George Matthews *** ** '''Cohabitating ** Engaged *** Dr. Magnus 13:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Married *** Rasmusbyg *** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Separated/divorced ** Single *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *** ** Widowed By philosophy What is your look on life? Laughing is not forbidden in this section. * Aesopist: if you are a moralist, then you are an Aesopist ** Lars Washington * Agathism: life sucks, but - you know - it will improve once! * Detaillist: make sure you write this with two "l"s ** ** Lars Washington * Hippie: love all, serve all - make love, not war ** ** User:Walter_Apple * Fikaist:More information: Fika, Wikipedia. if your cup coffee is by your side: life is great! ** ** George Matthews (only strong coffee!) ** ¿Lars Washington? ** (Latte) * Leave-me-alone: I'm working on Wikination, wouldja! * Optimist: sunshine, a drink, and an optimist view: what else could you need? ** Robin Ferguson ** ** Ben (talk) ** Lars Washington (×2) ** Sven Plemming ** ** Dr. Magnus * Pessimist: the sun isn't always there, you know! * Realist: the truth is out there! ** Lars Washington ** George Matthews * Pierlotist: if you are Pierlot, then you are a Pierlotist ** Pierlot McCrooke * Sigillist: seals are your life, that's it. ** * Whateverist: do you care? ** OWTB ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * :-ish: you hate it when people don't use colons! ** ** Pierlot McCrooke ** ** OuWTBsjrief-mich By opinion on the EU What is your opinion on the European Union? * I support the EU and would even a "united Europe", comparable to the USA ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** George Matthews ** (because: Nationalism is an infantile disease. It is the measles of mankind. --Albert Einstein) ** --Bucurestean 11:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * I support the European Union for 100% ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * I support the European Union ** George Matthews ** Bucurestean * I support the EU, but I oppose my homeland's membership ** Sven Plemming * I don't have an opinion on the EU ** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * I think the EU has some serious issues ** Do not really "oppose" it, just think EU should be about economy mostly. No federation of states, not too much political and social unity. :) Dr. Magnus 16:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * I oppose the European Union * I absolutely dislike the EU * I absolutely dislike the EU and I think that when Limburg finally becomes independent it should declare war to all its members ** OWTB **: Oh dear. -- 10:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) **::What? :P --OuWTB 10:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) **:::Does your dictionary include the word "exaggerated"? :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 11:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *:::::Yes, but it's my true opinion on the EU :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *::::::But serious, war? So you want me and other Dutchies to be killed? :-) --SjorskingmaWikistad 17:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *:::::::I said war, not genocide :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) By favorite language What is the language you like the most? This can be your maternal language, a language you have a basic level of, or even a language you don't know at all. You just need to it! * Indo-European languages ** Germanic languages *** Dutch **** Dr. Magnus *** English **** (clean American or clean British) **** Lars Washington (correct American or correct British (like Mrs. Thatcher in the time)) **** George Matthews **** *** German **** Sven Plemming *** Frisian **** Dr. Magnus *** Italian **** *** Jiddish **** Lars Washington *** Limburgish **** OWTB *** Palatinate German **** Sven Plemming *** Scots **** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** Romance (Italic) *** French **** *** Italian **** Bucurestean *** Latin **** George Matthews *** Romanian **** Bucurestean *** Spanish **** Bucurestean ** Slavic *** Russian **** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) '''В советской России, русский говорит ВАС! * '''Uralic languages ** Finno-Ugric languages *** Finnish **** Charles Walker - I don't speak or understand a word of it, but I think it's great! **** Rasmus Byg * ... By favorite holiday destination What is your Number One holiday destination in the world? Everything is allowed! * Americas ** Canada *** *** ** Mexico ** United States *** : Southwest (especially California) and New York City, Boston, Philadelphia... *** User:Walter_Apple *** *** ** ... * Asia ** People's Republic China ** Russia ** ... * Europe ** Belgium ** Denmark ** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** France *** *** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Germany *** Sven Plemming *** Robin Ferguson ** Italy *** Bucurestean ** 25px Limburg *** OWTB ** the Netherlands *** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Norway ** & Romania *** Bucurestean ** Russia ** Slovakia *** OWTB ** Slovenia ** United Kingdom ** ... * Global ** Lars Washington ** ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) By favorite food What is your favorite meal? * Sven Plemming: Bratwurst and Palatinate Beer and Mosel wine * : All sorts of things, including a delicious cup (big!) of caffe latte. * OWTB: Limburgish food, flaaj etc * Robin Ferguson: Vegetables and fruit * Pierlot McCrooke: Flemish fries * Lars Washington: Decent food from any country (no unhealthy snacks or junk food or drinks) * Much meat, spicy food, soups. Wild meat, bird meat, meat of lamb and goat, I like it. Roasted meat, grilled meat, raw meat, I love it. And fish! Keeps me healthy and strong like a bear. Dr. Magnus 16:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) * Everything. Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * ... References and notes Users